


Love, The Mighty Huntress

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: The apocalypse can be quite cruel can't it?





	Love, The Mighty Huntress

            No one expected it to happen, for the dead to walk as the new apex predator of the world. No one was prepared, save for the few individuals that were once called insane. No one wanted it, not really, but it happened.

            No one could stop it.

 

            Nepeta watched the undead hoard crawl by from her post at the base of the house, she made sure to be quiet, and she knew that if anything bad happened, Vriska was perched at the top of the house. Equius was manning the radio, telling the groups of their friends where they were so they could finally meet up. Terezi was doing… something, Nepeta didn’t know what the blind one did, although she did find hanging undead occasionally.

            Nepeta watched the undead hoard, and thought she was thoroughly alert, when something grabbed her arm and she felt a sharp pain on her forearm.

            The blonde girl whipped around and threw a punch, it was a zombie. Nepeta brought back a bladed glove, and killed it, but stood still, in shock.

            Nepeta looked up at the top of the house, and saw Vriska looking down at her. Nepeta gave her a thumbs up, and Vriska nodded.

            But then, Nepeta looked down at her arm, at the sharp pain, and saw a fresh scar.

            A bite mark.

            Nepeta stared at it in horror, but quickly pulled down her coat over it, she couldn’t tell them, what if they… 

            Nepeta pushed that thought away, and instead headed back inside, the hoard was close to passing completely.

            Nepeta felt the sickness racking through her, but hid it, until it was night.

            The huntress snuck out to a small shack out back.

            She locked the door, and sat in the furthest corner, smiling to herself.

            And she sang.

            Vriska woke up the next day to find Nepeta not in her room, there was a note though, so she picked it up.

            She dropped it soon after, and raced down stairs, leaving the opened note on the floor.

_                         Hey, its been a long run hasn’t it?  I’m not going to waste time though. _

_                         Not to long ago, I got bit. And, I didn’t tell you, don’t worry! I got myself out of the house! _

_                         And… I’m sorry, I’m sorry I made a stupid mistake letting one idiot sneak up on me. Tell the others what happened, please. _

_                         If you really want to get rid of me… I’m in the old shed. _

_                         Don’t show mercy. _

_                         Love, the Mighty Huntress _

_                         Nepeta Leijon (ArsenicCatnip) _

_                         PS: I just wanted to say a something before I go. _

_                         To all of you. _

_                         Goodbye. _

**Author's Note:**

> (I SWEAR I DIDNT TAKE THE TITLE FROM "LOVE, SIMON" I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THE MOVIE WHEN I WROTE THIS)


End file.
